I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself
by Cupcakes11
Summary: After Gwen faced a breakup with her crush, Trent, she goes over to Duncan's house, needing a shoulder to cry on. Gwuncan one-shot.


**A/N: GWENT fans, do not read this! If you don't like D/G and Trent/OC, then move on to something else!**

* * *

On a friday night in Muskoka, Gwen and her crush were walking across the park. They were staring at the river and having a little picnic. It seemed like the perfect date after all until Trent saw another girl coming through.

He saw the girl who was crushing with in high school and said, "Trent, how's it going?"

Trent looked up and said, "Hey, Brooke."

Gwen looked shocked, "Who the heck's Brooke?"

Trent chuckled nervously and said, "Well, how should I explain this? Um, Brooke is my girlfriend."

Gwen dropped her mouth and said, "But I thought you said you liked me."

"I do but just as a friend." said Trent.

"Maybe I should just go." Brooke said, "I can see it's getting dramatic. See you a little later."

Trent nodded his head softly and Brooke let out a giggle and walked away. He turned his head around and saw a very angry Gwen looked extremely pissed off.

Trent sighed exasperatedly and said, "Look, all those things I said about you, those were real. By the time I met Brooke, I felt as if she could be my girlfriend."

"I-I don't understand." she began trembling, "I thought you liked me. I thought that we-"

"Were made for each other?" asked Trent. She nodded her head. "I know you like me but it's not a real romance vibe. It's just something I have to get used to. You're goth, I'm musician. Brooke is too perfect for me so we're officially dating."

"Do you still like her?" asked Gwen.

"Well yes. But I still like you as a friend. Maybe I should've sent you that promise ring. You could keep it...if you want to." said Trent.

"No, it's okay." Gwen said, shaking her head.

"I want you to keep it."

"I don't want it."

Gwen's eyes filled with tears and she started to run away from him.

"Gwen, I said I'm sorry." Trent said.

She ran as far away from him until she stopped at Duncan's house and rang the doorbell.

Then the door opened, revealing the punk himself.

"Gwen? What are you doing?" Duncan asked, confused.

"D-Duncan, can I come in?" Gwen said, tears in her eyes, "This is an emergency."

"What is it?" he asked, closing the door after Gwen entered the house.

"Trent broke up with me," she said, "He likes another girl who's so much prettier. What was I thinking? I was trying to get this guy to like me and what does he do? Goes off with another girl. I thought that he would be my boyfriend but I guess not."

"I'm sorry to hear that." he said, "But you know what, it's his loss. You don't need a guy like that to completely fall for. He still likes you but he's not into you. He's going out with a girl who is perfect for him. I think he's saying is that he likes you but both of you are too different from each other. He's a musician, you're a goth. Besides, you don't need Trent to be lucky to have a girl like you. You should find someone who's your type and that maybe he'll be into you. Because I think you're very sweet, down-to-earth and very friendly to be with and every guy would completely as lucky to have a friend or a girlfriend like you."

Gwen smiled at him and said, "You're such a good friend, Duncan. And you're right. I don't need that stupid Trent to be my crush. I'll just find another guy that totally gets me."

Duncan smiled softly and said, "That's a good girl."

"Aw, thanks, Duncan," Gwen said, blushing.

"No problem. Come, let's watch a movie."

"Okay,"

* * *

Some time later, Duncan and I are sitting on a couch, watching _50 First Dates. _

"God, I can't believe that guy has a reputaion of womanizing females." Duncan said.

"Come to think of it, he reminds me of you." Gwen said.

Duncan's cheeks turned red. "What?"

"Never mind. Just slip of the tongue."

This made Duncan rolled his eyes, playfully.

* * *

After the film is over, Duncan laid on the couch with his arms folded around his head.

"How do you like the movie so far?" he asked Gwen who was standing in front of him.

"The film was great." she said, smiling, "But it was so damn hilarious."

Duncan chuckled, "Boy, you can say that again."

"How things with Courtney?" she asked.

"It goes pretty bad." Duncan frowned sadly, "She left me for this emo guy named Blake Stevens who was stronger than me."

"Wow, no wonder she likes him instead of you."

"Yeah..."

"If I can find a perfect guy but how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, let's see..." Duncan said, thinking for a moment, "Well...I'm not sure if I can be your crush... Wait...no. I can't because we're still friends."

"Gee, I don't know, this is so stupid but I have no idea." Gwen said, "But I'm so glad that you're still a good friend of mine."

"Same to you." He looks at her face. "Is it okay if I..." He slowly leaned forward and crashed his lips towards hers.

Gwen felt surprised at this but she gives in while kissing him back.

They pulled away after sharing their first kiss.

"Did I just did that?" he asked, "I'm sorry. I should not do that in the f-"

"No, it's okay." Gwen said, smiling, "I like that. There's nothing to worry about."

Duncan smiled, "Will you stay with me?"

Gwen smiled back at him and said, "Sure."

With that, Gwen joined him on the couch, resting her head on his chest so they can get their shut eye.

"I was right all along," she said, "You really are my type."

"Glad to hear it." Duncan said, folding his arms around his head, "Night, Gwen."

"Night, Duncan."

With that, they both fall asleep with Gwen snuggling his chest for warmth.

* * *

**End one-shot**


End file.
